


Game On

by SaintDeanThomas



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Post-Series, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDeanThomas/pseuds/SaintDeanThomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for my friend Glowstickia, who had a rough couple of days this week. Danny, Tucker and the gang have a game night, naturally, things go terribly wrong for one or more people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glowstickia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/gifts).



“I will smash your face in with your own guitar you bleached blond asshole!” Danny yelled as he chucked the controller across the room. “Tucker, why are we even playing this game, I though tonight was Smash Brothers?!”

“Dude,” Tucker replied, he and Danielle laughing as Danny picked the controller up, “this was your idea, you literally texted me and said ‘hey Tuck, can I come over and play KH 2.5 until the girls get there, I’m feeling nostalgic’ then you showed up and proceeded to suck so much I’ve seen three times as many continue screens as save points.”

“…wow, rude Tucker, I thought we were havinGODDAMIT DONALD WHY WON’T YOU HEAL ME?! WHY DON’T YOU LOVE ME LIKE GOOFY DOES?!”

Laughing even harder as Danny continued his tirade against a pixelated cartoon duck, Tucker fell out of his beanbag chair as Demyx’s fight music queued up again. “I’ve never been so happy,” he said, texting Valerie and Sam to hurry over so they could watch, “I could die now, and I’d be 100% okay with it.”

“That’s it, this is over,” Danny screamed, storming off towards the fridge, “Tucker, unplug this… this… monstrosity; Dani, where do you keep your sweets and don’t try holding out on me because I know you’re holding!”

“Hey, hands off the snackage Fenton, those are for people who pay rent… and me… and sometimes Valerie and Star if I’m feeling generous.”

Staring her in the eyes as he savagely bit into a doughnut, Danny walked back into the living room just as the others  walked in. “You’ll regret that,” Dani threatened, tapping her foot and then walking out the room, “ _regret!_ ”

“…What was that about?” Danny asked, nervously chewing on his stolen goods.

“Not sure,” Tucker responded, going for his own pastry and to get drinks for his guests, “but it is guaranteed to make night  _at least_  ten times better when we find out.”

“Cool, now we can play Smash like normal people, right?”

“Wow,” Sam said, flopping down on the armchair and grabbing a ginger ale from Tucker, “someone’s itching to get his butt kicked at Smash again.”

“Hey, as much as he’s just been splash bashed in Final Mix… his butt’s probably sore as all hell” Valerie commented, joining in on the assault, “by the way, you shouldn’t have eaten that.”

“What is happening right now,” Danny asked, taking a drink while Valerie ruffled his hair, “I came out to have a good time but now I’m wondering why can’t I have a doughnut, huh? I have had a very stressful experience and now all I wanna do is-

**_“DANCE WATER, DANCE!!!!”_ **

Caught off guard as the high powered spray of the water hit him in the face, Danny was thrown off the chair to the chorus of cellphone cameras going off. Stepping over her sopping wet cousin, Dani tossed the hose aside and flopped down beside Tucker on their beanbag chair. “And  ** _that’s_**  why you don’t eat my stuff, can I get a high five.”

After staring bewildered as Dani went around the room slapping palms with everyone -the sound of laughter almost deafening- Danny looked down at the puddle forming around him. “Are you insane,” he chattered, more from the memory than the actual sensation of cold he no longer felt, “who uses a garden hose  ** _inside_**  the house?”

“First of all,” Tucker said, breaking off from laughter for the first time for the night, “we have hardwood floors and towels so relax, _**mom.**_ Secondly, dude, you gotta give it up for that delivery, I mean, A+ babe… and someone please tell me we got that on video.”

Halfway phasing off the water and snatching up the wiimote, Danny smiled as he flicked the barest traces of moisture onto his friends before flopping between Sam and Valerie. “Alright, you’ve all had your fun but now it’s Danny time, let’s go: no items, Fox only, final destination… Mr. Mom’s about to kick your collective asses.”


End file.
